percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Adrian Marz
My name is Ryan Adrian Marz. I'm a half-blood and my godly parent is Nyx, goddess of night. So, yes, technically i'm not a demi-god, but a demi-protogenoi. Its complicated. But basically here's my story...I do not live at Camp Half-Blood, i'm a nomadic kind of dude. I try to be good but I always end up rubbing off on people the wrong way. The only loyal companion i have is Skia, a living hellcat (just like hellhound but a cat or jungle cat), in the form of a panther. Percy Jackson isn't the only one with a demonic animal as a pet! My weapon of choice is Umbra. An 8 ft. spear made of Stygian iron with celestial bronze blades at ''both ''ends. Umbra can split into two smaller 4 foot spears so if i need, have two weapons. Nyx's Claiming/ Blessing As anyone knows i just might be Nyx's only demi-god child. When i found this out the symbol of a cresent moon with a star in the middle appeared over my head glowing with a radiant purple-ish blue-ish tone. Yes, i do realize it looks similar to the Islamic flag, but hey, i don't make the rules here. Anyways, this was her claiming me, and once i stepped outside in night i began to glow as the symbol did. I felt stronger and more energetic! Then from my feet up i actually erupted into Greek Fire! Yet it wasn't burning me whatsoever. Once engulfed in it, its traveled to my hands and went out. I opened my palm and was able to will the Greek Fire whenever i needed. This was a gift from the goddess herself. And thus my mother blessed me. Powers and Abilities As I've grown and became to my demi-godness I've gained more useful abilities along the way... Umbrakinesis Shadow Travel Greek Fire manipulation (like fire manipulation but with Greek Fire, do to the blessing from Nyx) Star Communication (creation of messages in the stars only demi-gods can read) Pain Inducement Night Vision Monster Mind Control Super Strength Sense Thievery ( I can take away any or all of your five senses) Night Empowerment (i am always stronger at night) Regenerative Healing (only at night) Appearance I'm 5'11", 18 years old. Caucasian. I'm often misunderstood being who my mother is. I try to be good but no one sees me this way. I'm kind of a loner, though if you talk to be i do try to engage in conversation. I'm built like a football player, meaning i'm kind of muscular and have wide shoulders. I look nothing like my mom whatsoever believe it or not. I have short auburn hair and my eyes change shades of brown; sometimes said to look like honey and other times to look like a cinnamon kind of reddish brown. I have straight white teeth and i've been told i have nice lips. I have freckles only on my shoulders and nowhere else. My skin is slightly tanned too. My upper arms and the top of my hands are covered in scars from battle. Personality I keep to myself a lot of the time. I tend to be quiet, almost too quiet. When i do talk i come off as sarcastic and have been told i'm funny. I have a warped sense of humor mostly. I try to be as kind as i can, but i can come off harsh or blunt. I'm very understanding of others to where i'm empathetic. At first i might come off as weak or an underdog, but mess with me and you'll never wish you messed with the son of night.